


Провокатор

by SonGolifreya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGolifreya/pseuds/SonGolifreya
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка по Стереку.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 18





	Провокатор

Дерек слышит, как по бетонной лестнице шаркают ботинки, раздается веселый смех. Кто-то кого-то в шутку толкнул плечом — из-за этого криков становится еще больше. После его вынужденного решения собрать всю стаю, с него не сползает угрюмое выражение. Если бы он мог повлиять на ход уже давних событий, то он бы умолял Питера найти жертв постарше. Неважно насколько. Добавить бы пару лет, и уже не так критично. Но его неугомонный, вновь оживший родственник решил наградить его детсадовской стаей. Ему вообще с трудом удавалось терпеть это сборище больше десяти минут. А собрание явно затянется часа на четыре. Он замуровал бы дверь в надежде, что это поможет избавиться от головной боли, если не одно «но». В следующий раз Дерек решил организовать лофт где-нибудь в Тибете.

— Мы пришли! — Хейл даже не шелохнулся от крика, сотрясшего стены. Парень продолжал игнорировать ситуацию, которая создавалась вокруг него. Может быть, его даже и не заметят. Примут за статую. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка от сильно хлопнувшей двери. Глаза непроизвольно закатились. Он тысячу раз говорил Стайлзу не хлопать дверью.- Я знаю, где лежит совок. Не надо устраивать мне гневных тирад на полчаса. Я даже пол протру от пыли, только не начинай.

— Мы тут принесли все необходимое, — Скотт пронаблюдал за лучшим другом, который уверенно и совершенно без смущения пошел в сторону кухни. В руках находились два пакета с различными продуктами. Дерек принюхался: чипсы, газировка, пицца, непонятные сладости, хлеб, колбаса, пиво. Пиво? Пять шестых стаи вообще никак не связана с алкоголем. Дерек, Скотт, Айзек вообще не пьянели, Эллисон обещала родителям вернуться на своих ногах. Ну, а Лидия просто не любитель. Значит этот мелкий опять решил устроить вечеринку. Для себя. В руках у Айзека находилась большая картонная коробка, за ней скрывалась вся верхняя половина парня. От неё веяло пластиком и низкокачественной резиной. Это своего рода ящик Пандоры для Дерека. Как он вообще ввязался в это? Точно, Питер.- Если бы я не слышал твоего сердцебиения, то подумал бы, что ты умер.

— Почти эквивалентно, — небритый обернулся к пришедшим. Как он ни старался, никого уже особенно не пугал его суровый взгляд и сведенные к переносице брови. Он вытащил из карманов джинсов руки и в привычном жесте скрестил их на груди. Теперь образ плохого парня и альфы был завершен. Он задержал взгляд на бегающем туда-сюда Стайлзе с веником и совком. В следующий раз он заставит его собирать грязь руками.

Все понемногу начали расслабляться и расходиться по лофту. Айзек поставил коробку и почти залез в неё целиком. Сейчас он напоминал больше кошку, чем оборотня. Из этого похожего на кроличью нору пространства появлялись орудия пытки: монополия, набор для покера, твистер, маленькая коробка с разноцветными гномами, мыльные пузыри. Тут даже у Дерека немного отвисла челюсть от мыльных пузырей, но когда со дна оборотень достал длиной метра три полоску ткани с расцветкой пианино, дыхание перехватило. От злости. Не хватало еще просто взять и позвать клоунов сюда и пойти всем в лунопарк кататься на горках и есть сладкую вату. Лидия, Скотт и Эллисон, кружились на кухне, разогревая пиццу, раскладывая по тарелкам чипсы.

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебя укусила медуза Горгона, чувак, — пока Хейл боролся внутри с волком, чтобы выгнать всех на улицу и не разводить цирк, Стайлз успел протереть полы и с игривой улыбкой смотрел на альфу. Откуда в его глазах столько иронии? — Вот если бы ты посмотрел ей в глаза или куда там смотрят, то полностью бы окаменел, и твои лицевые мышцы наконец отдохнули бы от постоянного напряжения. А так твоя судьба свелась к одной и той же позе и взгляду: «Я грозный альфа, у меня красные глаза и дорогая машина»!

— Нет, — хозяин лофта быстро осадил маленького щенка. Тому доставляло ужасное удовольствие, ходить по острию ножа под названием «Дерек Хейл». Но вывести вожака становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Все давно привыкли к их небольшим перепалкам. Раньше Скотт и Айзек вставали живым щитом перед Стайлзом, чтобы ему не открутили шею. А тот только улыбался и выжидал удачного случая, чтобы подколоть альфу. Когда до Дерека дошло, что его специально провоцируют, у Стилински появился шрам на плече. Но, видимо, чувство бессмертия было у него в крови.

— Блин, — провокатор по привычке закусил губу и отвел взгляд в сторону, над чем-то размышляя. Дерек приподнял бровь в удивлении. Неужели это все на что хватило неугомонного паренька сегодня? Он уже приготовился во всеоружии встречать его, а тот сдулся. Может, настало время ему поиздеваться? — Ты же поиграешь с нами? Хоть немного.

-Хм, — получилось сдавленно и как-то совсем не круто. Хейл ни в коем случае не хотел ввязываться в эту авантюру, но что-то в голосе мальчишки задело его. Сердце на мгновение пропустило удар. Оставалось молиться, что никто этого не заметил. Глаза цвета карамели потянули в свой потаенный мир. Оставалось надеяться, что выработанная годами тренировок поза и выражение лица ни капли не изменилось. Наваждение какое-то.- Только не в ту с гномами.

— Горячо, горячо, горячо! — в середину лофта вбежал Скотт с пиццой на тарелке. Хоть руки и были в тонких прихватках, кипящий сыр говорил о том, что кто-то передержал еду в микроволновке.- Я будто вулкан принес.

— Дать ей остыть — слишком сложная задача, — Айзек пробурчал почти не понятную фразу, которая терялась в коробке. Хейл понадеялся, что тот больше ничего не достанет оттуда. Стайлз остался стоять с открытым ртом, кудрявый парень снял его фразу с языка.

— Большой волк сможет пережить этот несчастный случай, — Лидия гордо прошлась к кофейному столику и поставила рядом с остывающей пиццей две тарелки чипсов. Скотт предпочитал игнорировать колкие замечания подруги. Она вскинула длинные волосы, отбросив их назад, и поправила идеально сидящее платье зеленого цвета. Её взор, полный угроз, направился в сторону Стайлза. — А ты, если еще будешь заниматься самоубийством, получишь еще и от меня. Мы собрались, чтобы более-менее хорошо провести время, а не разнимать вас. Точнее, оттаскивать Дерека от тебя.

— Не расходись, Лидия, а то придется оттаскивать тебя от Стайлза, — Эллисон мягко улыбнулась и начала переставлять с подноса мелкие чашечки с Хейлу непонятным содержимым. На первый взгляд это были конфеты. Она единственная подошла к проблеме большого количества тарелок рационально и достала поднос.

— Во что будем играть? — Стилински потер руки в предвкушении, словно собирался ограбить банк. Ему подняло настроение, что хмуроволк не остался в стороне. Хотелось хоть немного расшевелить его. У парня было предчувствие, что тот так бы и остался стоять на том же самом месте. Псевдошутка про медузу оказалась очень кстати.- Может, в монополию сначала? Хочется проследить, как у неработающего мужика появилась Камаро!

— Айзек, у тебя не завалялся там кляп? — Дерек продолжал игнорировать доставучего парня. Идея с кляпом ему и правда понравилась. В воздухе начали появляться нотки раздражения, но к счастью Хейла и несчастью Стайлза почувствовать это смогли только Айзек и Скотт. Как бы эти провокации не вылились парню во что-нибудь крупное.

— Тут только «Правда и желание» есть! — Не понявший сарказма парень принялся с энтузиазмом искать игру. Дерек закатил глаза, когда остальные рассмеялись. Все, кроме Стайлза. Если у него отберут возможность говорить, он, наверно, сойдет с ума.

Монополия — эта игра, которая из нормальных и адекватных людей делает повернутых на деньгах. Половина заводов через полтора часа игры была в руках Дерека, который с невозмутимым видом сидел на полу, поджавший под себя правую ногу. Казалось, его ничего не может выбить из колеи, а тем более из игры. Эллисон и Лидия поделили пополам оставшиеся заводы. А вот Стайлз и Скотт уже десять минут спорили из-за одного оставшегося предприятия. У обоих за душой не было ни копейки, это последний шанс остаться на плаву.

— Я знаю тебя полжизни, а ты не можешь уступить мне эту паршивую карточку с молочным заводом! Я обязан утереть нос этому бизнесмену! — Стилински, казалось, сам сейчас кинется на Дерека за то, что тот постоянно хмыкал и ухмылялся его неудачам. Жертва превратилась в хищника.

— Да прекрати давить на нашу дружбу! У него половина карточек, а ты думаешь его победить? С чего это я должен тебе уступать? — Эллисон взяла Скотта под руку. Она не чувствовала в его голосе напряженность. Ситуация его больше забавляла чем злила, а вот Стайлз не на шутку закопался в азарте игры. Лидия лишь глубоко вздохнула и перемешала все карточки и фишки на поле. Пора вызывать скорую, у кого-то сейчас будет сердечный приступ.

— Дефолт, — коротко бросила Лидия и встала, разминая затекшие конечности. Она посмотрела на часы и нахмурилась, выжидающе посмотрела на охотницу. Арджент уже забыла про игру и игралась с веревками от толстовки Скотта, пока тот зарывался в её волосы рукой. На заднем плане происходила третья мировая война. Стайлз, красный как рак, собирал игру и то дело прожигал Хейла взглядом, надеясь, что тот воспламенится. Баньши закатила глаза.- Эллисон, уже восемь, нам пора. Не хочу, чтобы твой отец объявил охоту на парней из-за того, что ты опоздала.

— Уже? — Стайлз уже перескочил на другую эмоцию, забыв, что собирался «нечаяно» спалить лофт и пробить шины Камаро. Мечты, мечты. Накатила грусть. Отец был на ночном дежурстве, дома никого. А сна ни в одном глазу. Еще и в городке ужасно спокойно. Нельзя пролезть в базу полиции и почитать о недавно раскрытых делах. Точнее, незачем. Скука смертная.- Мы только успели поругаться из-за монополии, даже в твистер не сыграли.

— Ругался только ты, — альфа наконец подал признаки жизни. Его сухие комментария по поводу игры не в счет. Он все равно остался в стороне, даже в своей собственной стае. Хотя по всем обычаям он должен чувствовать невероятное единение. Дерек уже собирался вставать и привычно уставиться в окно во всю стену, но по лофту будто разлилась лава. Стало трудно дышать. Одиночество. Такой был запах у одиночества. Он не чувствовал подобного уже много лет. Его отрешенность от мира не в счет. Ощущения сравнимы с теми, которые он испытал после пожара. Скотт как порядочный пёсик, разве что хвостом не виляя, побежал за Эллисон. Айзек принялся собирать игрушки. А еды-то сколько накупили! — Оставь, — Дерек даже голос свой не узнал, а тем более не мог сказать, зачем произнес это. Все уставились на него.- Если ты хочешь еще во что-то поиграть, оставайся. Мне кажется, ты не настолько прочувствовал горечь поражения.

— Правда? — Как мальчишка не скрывал это, но в воздухе повисли радостные нотки. Все почему-то молчали. Айзек с удовольствием бросил это дело. На него опять скинули самую скучную работу. Собери, убери. Ему было все равно, что твориться в груди у Дерека. А у того волк сошел с ума. Он не мог найти места от счастья. Что творилось сегодня с ним осталось загадкой даже для его человеческого амплуа. Он слишком часто выпадал из реальности сегодня. Когда он вышел из очередной прострации, ребята уже открывали дверь.

— Надеюсь мы успеем покинуть здание, прежде чем Дерек выбросит Стайлза из окна.-Лидия коронным уверенным шагом вышла из лофта. Айзек на прощание махнул рукой. А Скотт уж больно подозрительно посмотрел на лучшего друга.- Пока.- Дверь аккуратно закрылась. Стилински только фыркнул.

***

— Сколько можно бегать от него? — Лидия мягко улыбнулась. Роль стервы на сегодня уже не требовалась. Она сидела в салоне авто Эллисон. Они развезли по домам парней. Рыжеволосая устала ждать окончания прощального поцелуя сладкой парочки. Ей не терпелось поговорить о сложившиеся ситуации.

— Тут сложнее, — Эллисон уверенно взялась за руль и завела машину. Странно. Это Скотт должен был подвозить её, а не она его. Стереотипы.- Они не только два парня. Так еще один закрывшийся альфа, а другой не умеет держать язык за зубами. Как в младшей школе. За косички дергает большого и страшного волка.

— Будем надеяться, что они продвинуться в отношениях хотя бы еще на один шаг, — Лидия посмотрела в окно, неосознанно накручивая на палец один из рыжих локонов.

***

— Хитрый лис! — Дерек встал с пола и принялся стягивать с себя футболку. У Стайлза пересохло в горле. Перед ним стоял Дерек Хейл в одних джинсах и прожигал фирменным взглядом. По шее скользнула капелька пота. Стилински проследил весь её путь по накаченной груди и торсу. Срочно нужно было справляться с пустыней во рту. Взглядом он нашел начатую бутылку пива. Альфа уселся обратно на пол. Молчание затянулось.- Кто научил тебя так играть?

— Мама, — Стайлз вздохнул. Пошлые мысли тут же улетучились. Так, Дерек вновь борется с приступами злости и грусти. Его язык отвязался. Плохой пример заразительный. Перед парнями лежали карты и фишки. На Стилински даже его цепочка осталась на месте. Чертов плут, уже четыре раза обвел его вокруг пальца. Он играет на его способности чувствовать запах. Блефует, выражая ненастоящие эмоции. Но спорить, что это невесело, Хейл бы не решился. Ему и правда было хорошо. Забытое чувство.  
— Еще раз проиграю, и я останусь, в чем мать родила, — На его лице забегали брови, намекая непонятно на что. Он должен отвлечь парня от грустных мыслей и воспоминаний. Но путь выбран очень «специфический».

— Я и забыл, что волки не носят трусов, — Стайлз улыбнулся, доставая новые карты. Если хмуроволк заметит вторую колоду у него в рукавах, то ему свернут шею. Разденут и свернут шею. От этих мыслей краска ударила в лицо. О, Дерек заметил это. Что-то горячее начало собираться в груди. Он забыл, какие карты имел на руке и просто пялился в колоду, не понимая, что ему нужно делать. Температура явно повысилась, и кондиционер не справлялся. Пока Хейл решал в голове сложные математические задачи, почему его тянет к Стайлзу, тот успел собрать флеш и сидел с грустной миной. Он и правда походил на лису.- Открываемся.

-Да как такое возможно! — От непонимания у Хейла загорелись красным глаза. Злость примешалась к возбуждению. Вот что это было за чувство. Он быстро скинул с себя штаны. Волки носили трусы. Но вот стесняться не умели. В отличие от людей. Стайлз боролся, как мог, но глаза будто прилипли к паху оборотня. Он резко сорвался с места в направлении кухни под заинтересованный взгляд Дерека. Но пиво, видимо, ударило в голову, и он спотыкнулся о порог, высоко приподняв руки. Слава богу, падения удалось избежать, а вот позора –нет. Из рукавов, как дождик, посыпались карты, фишки и из монополии тоже. Все это, похоже на гром среди ясного неба, рассыпалось по всему лофту. Лучше бы он сидел. Или родился с прямыми ногами.

— Раздевайся, — рычание, злость и желание убивать прокатилось по лофту. Стайлз не боялся, он прекрасно понимал, что будет обязан сделать, если попадется. У Дерека еще чуть-чуть и пошел бы пар из ушей. Он тяжело дышал, раздувая ноздри, и старался успокоиться. Он ждал трофея. За все должно прийти возмездие. Испуганный мальчишка под немигающим взглядом, не поворачиваясь лицом, медленно стянул красную толстовку. Дальше в образовавшуюся кучу полетели носки и все побрякушки. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, он стянул белую майку с эмблемой Флеша. В комнате было тепло, даже жарко, но по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Было стыдно и смешно одновременно. Снять джинсы оказалось проще. И тут парня накрыла истерика. Он просто уже не мог сдерживаться и начал откровенно смеяться, но не поворачиваясь. Смахнув слезы и взявшись за живот, развернулся.

— Смешно получилось, — Он завел руку за голову и почесал затылок. Так и остался стоять. Дерек смотрел, как удав на мышонка, своими красными глазищами. Все мышцы напряглись, как перед прыжком. Стайлзу стало нехорошо. Хейл прожигал дыру на его животе. Только он открыл рот, как захлопнул, задержав дыхание. Горячие руки легли на прохладную от испуга кожу. Прикосновение, подобное раскалённому железу, обожгло кожу. Кисти крепко держали за талию, не давая вырваться, а язык отказался работать. У Стайлза не было слов! Надо отметить этот день красным маркером на календаре. После очередного поверхностного вздоха Дерек припечатал парня к первой попавшейся стене. Он вышел из первичного оцепенения и начал блуждать по телу дрожащего от возбуждения парня. Губы опустились на шею, с жадностью вылизывая каждый дюйм, оставляя на нежной коже царапины от проявляющихся зубов. Хейл присосался к одному месту, аккуратно надавливая зубами, помечая парня. Как он раньше не замечал. Ушел с головой в недавние проблемы и пропустил этот дикий зов своего внутреннего волка. Сейчас, усмехнувшись пошлому стону парня, он понимал, что остановиться не сможет. Разве что аконитовую пулю в лоб. Стилински почувствовал на бедре внушающее достоинство Дерека и охнул. Тот не собирался церемониться, поэтому уже ухватился за чужой край трусов и потянул вниз. Стайлз пытался сопротивляться, но злобный рык и нахлынувшее возбуждение убавили пыл. Хейл избавился от последней мешающейся на себе вещи и развернул пленника спиной к себе. Еще немного. и он просто возьмет его без подготовки, но где-то на окраине здравый смысл побеждает похоть. Он подносит пальцы ко рту паренька и нежно проводит по ниму. Тот без раздумий вбирает их в себя, и начинает облизывать. Когда Дерек понимает, что достаточно, он подносит пальцы к заветному колечку мышц. Взяв себя в руки, оборотень методично начинает растягивать Стайлза. Когда податливое тело уже само начинает насаживаться на пальцы, волк понимает, что и так слишком долго ждал. Надавив на вход, он аккуратно вводит головку члена, следя, чтобы не сделать Стилински слишком больно. Тот уже начинает всхлипывать. Но от боли ли?

Дерек методично вдалбливается в желанное тело, доводя парня до второго оргазма. Воздух накален до предела. Еще немного, и Хейл задышит огнем. Он провел по спине когтем, слегка царапая кожу, слыша довольный стон. Темп сменился на рваные толчки еще несколько секунд и Дерека настигает первый, а Стайлза третий оргазм. Обмякшее тело не может перевести дух, как его подхватывают на руки и несут на второй этаж в спальню.- Я еще не закончил, мелкий обманщик.

***

— Прости.- Стилински только что проснулся. Даже не открыл глаза, а волчара уже знает, что тот не спит. Все тело ломит, повсюду синяки, царапины. Про нижнюю часть тела говорить вообще не стоит.

— За то, что я не смогу ходить нормально? — Он не может без сарказма. Но кожей чувствует, как Дерек усмехается. Доволен своей работой. — За что?

— Шрам на твоем плече, — Глаза Оборотня тускнеют. Он так радовался, что наконец добрался до парня тогда. А теперь сожалеет.- Я не мог себя контролировать.

— Понятное дело, чувак, я принес тебе ошейник и кость.- Стайлз усмехнулся своим мыслям. Он чертовски остроумен.- Сам виноват.

— Я расплатился, — Дерек снова улыбается странно, подтягивая к себе парня и крепко прижимая к себе. Волк в груди довольно замурчал. Им еще много предстоит выяснить. А пока можно и полежать.


End file.
